Arthur Conan Doyle bibliography
The following is a list of the writings of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. For the most part, I have left out the many reprints (especially of the Sherlock Holmes series), giving in most cases only the first official British and American printings. A few especially valuable posthumous collections have been included. Poetry *''Songs of Action. London: Smith, Elder, 1898; New York: Doubleday & McClure, 1898. *Songs of the Road. London: Smith, Elder, 1911; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1911. *The Guards Came Through, and other poems'' . London: John Murray, 1919; New York: George H. Doran, 1920. * The Poems of Arthur Conan Doyle. London: John Murray, 1922. *''Bendigo's sermon, and how he taught the six fighting men of Birmingham a good lesson'' (pamphlet). Nottingham, UK: Wilson, 1929. Except where noted, bibliographic information on poetry courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Arthur Conan Doyle + poetry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. Plays *''The Dramatic Works of Arthur Conan Doyle''. London & New York: Samuel French, 1912. Fiction Sherlock Holmes * A Study in Scarlet. Beeton's Christmas Annual, 1887;"A Note on the Text," The Illustrated Sherlock Holmes Treasury. New York: Wings Books, 1984, xi. Print. London: Ward, Lock, 1887; New York: A.S. Wickwire, 1887. * The Sign of the Four. Lippincott's Monthly Magazine, 1890. *''A Scandal in Bohemia''. New York: George Monroe, 1890; London: George Newnes, 1891. * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. London: The Strand, July 1891 - June 1892. London: George Newnes, 1892. * The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes. London: The Strand, December 1892 December 1893.; New York & London: Harper, 1894. *''Tales of Sherlock Holmes''. New York: American Publishing, 1896; Grossett & Dunlap, 1899. * "The Field Bazaar" (short story) (1896) * "The Adventure of the Tall Man" (unfinished short story) (perhaps 1900) *''"A Study in Scarlet" and "The Sign of Four". London: John Murray, 1902; New York: D. Appleton, 1902.'' * The Hound of the Baskervilles. London: The Strand, Ausust 1901-April 1902; London: George Newnes, 1902; London: Nelson, 1902; London: Longmans Green, 1902; New York: Grossett & Dunlap, 1902; New York: McClure, Philips, 1902. *''Sherlock Holmes''. New York: Fenno, 1903. * The Return of Sherlock Holmes. London: The Strand, October 1903 December 1904; (1905) *''The Adventure of Wisteria Lodge. London: ''The Strand, September - October 1908. *''The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans. London: ''The Strand, December 1908. * The Valley of Fear. New York: George H. Doran, 1914. * His Last Bow: Reminiscences of Sherlock Holmes. London: John Murray, 1917; New York: George H. Doran, 1917. *''The Adventures & Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes''. New York: Modern Library, 1921. *''The Boys' Sherlock Holmes: A selection from the works of Arthur Conan Doyle''. New York: Harper, 1922. * "How Watson Learned the Trick" (short-story) (1924) * The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes. London: John Murray, 1927; New York: George H. Doran, 1927. *''Sherlock Holmes Detective Stories''. London: John Murray, 1930. ;Posthumous *''The Complete Sherlock Holmes'' (edited by Christopher Morley). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1930. *''The Annotated Sherlock Holmes: The four novels and fifty-six stories complete''. London: John Murray, 1967; New York: C.N. Potter, 1967. Challenger stories * The Lost World. London: George Newnes, 1912; London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1912; New York: George H. Doran, 1912. * The Poison Belt m(illustrated by Harry Rountree). London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1913. * The Land of Mist. London: Hutchinson, 1926; New York: George H. Doran, 1926. * "When the World Screamed" (short story, 1928) * "The Disintegration Machine" (short story, 1929) Historical novels * Micah Clarke, his statement as made to his three grandchildren, Joseph, Gervas & Reuben, during the hard winter of 1734. New York: Harper, 1894. * The White Company. London: George Newnes, 1891. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/11656 The Great Shadow and other Napoleonic tales (short stories). Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith / London: Simkin Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1892; New York: Harper, 1893. * The Refugees: A tale of two continents. New York: Harper, 1893. * Rodney Stone. New York: D. Appleton, 1896. * Uncle Bernac: A memory of the Empire. London: Horace Cox, 1896; New York: D. Appleton, 1897; Auckland, NZ: Floating Press, 1897.. * Sir Nigel. London: Smith, Elder, 1906; New York: McClure, Phillips, 1906; Toronto: William Briggs, 1906. Other novels * The Narrative of John Smith (written 1883). London: British Library, 2011. * The Mystery of Cloomber. London: R. Lambert, 1888; London: Ward & Downey, 1889; Auckland, NZ: Floating Press, 1889. * The Firm of Girdlestone: A romance of the unromantic. New York & Montreal: John W. Lovell, 1889; London: Chatto & Windus, 1890. * The Ring of Thoth (1890) * The Doings of Raffles Haw. London: Cassell, 1892. * Beyond the City. London: Isbister, 1891; Chicago & New York: T. Tennyson Neeley, 1892. * Jane Annie, or the Good Conduct Prize (1893) * The Parasite: A story. Westminster, UK: Constable, 1894; New York: Harper, 1895. * The Stark Munro Letters. London: Longmans Green, 1875; New York: D. Appleton, 1895. * The Exploits of Brigadier Gerard. London: George Newnes, 1894; London: John Murray, 1896; New York: D. Appleton, 1896. **republished as The Adventures of Gerard. London: George Newnes, 1903; New York: McClure, Phillips, 1903. * The Tragedy of The Korosko. London: Smith, Elder, 1898. * A Duet, with occasional chorus. London: G. Newnes, 1899; London: Grant Richards, 1899; New York: D. Appleton, 1899. Other short fiction * "The Club-Footed Grocer" * "J. Habakuk Jephson's Statement" (1884) * The Captain of the Polestar, and other tales. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1890. * 'The Great Keinplatz Experiment' (1890)Bibliographic information from: * My Friend the Murderer, and other mysteries and adventures. Chicago: M.A. Donahue, 1890; New York: Lovell, Coryell, 1893. * "Lot No. 249" (1892) * Round The Red Lamp: Being facts and fancies of medical like. London: Methuen, 1894; New York: D. Appleton, 1894. *''The Croxley Master, and other tales of the ring and camp''. New York: George H. Doran, 1894. **The Croxley Master: A great tale of the prize ring''. New York: McClure, Phillips, 1907; Toronto: Musson, 1907. * "[[The Lost Special]" (1898) * The Great Keinplatz Experiment, and other tales of Twilight and the unseen. New York: George H. Doran, 1894.The great Keinplatz experiment, and other tales of twilight and the unseen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Library Computer Center Inc. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. * "The Brown Hand" (1899) * The Man from Archangel, and other tales of adventure. London & New York: F. Tennyson Neeley, 1899. * The Green Flag, and other stories of war and sport. London: Smith, Elder, 1900; New York: P.F. Collier, 1900. * Round the Fire Stories. London: Smith, Elder, 1908; London: G. Bell, 1908; New York: McClure, 1908. * "The Terror of Blue John Gap" (1912) * "How it Happened" (1913) * "The Horror of the Heights" (1913) * The Last Galley: Impressions and tales. London: Smith, Elder, 1911; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1911. * The Dealings of Captain Sharkey, and other tales of pirates. New York: George H. Doran, 1919. *''Tales of Long Ago''. London: John Murray, 1922 ** published as The Last of the Legions, and other tales of long ago. New YOrk: George H. Doran, 1922. * Tales of Terror & Mystery. London: John Murray, 1922. **published as The Black Doctor, and other tales of terror and mystery. New York: George H. Doran, 1919. * Danger! and other stories. London: John Murray, 1918; New York: George H. Doran, 1918. *''The Maracot Deep, and other stories''. London: John Murray, 1929; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1929. *''The Conan Doyle Stories''. London: John Murray, 1929. *''Uncollected Stories: The unknown Conan Doyle'' (edited by John Michael Gibson & Richard Lancelyn Green). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1982. *``The Horror of the Heights and other tales of suspense''. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Press, 1996. Non-fiction * The Great Boer War. London: Smith, Elder, 1900; New York: McClure, Phillips, 1900; Toronto: G.N. Morang, 1900. * The War in South Africa: Its cause and conduct. London: Smith, Elder, 1902; New York: McClure, Phillips, 1902. * Through the Magic Door. London: Smith, Elder, 1907; New York: McClure, 1908. * The Crime of the Congo. London: Hutchinson, 1909; New York: Doubleday, Page, 1909. * The Case of Oscar Slater. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1912; New York: George H. Doran, 1912. *''Great Britain and the Next War. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1914.Great Britain and the Next War (1914), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 9, 2013. *The German War: Some sidelights and reflections. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914. * ''The British Campaign in France and Flanders, 1914. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1916. *''The British Campaign in France and Flanders, 1915. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1917; New York: George H. Doran, 1917. * ''The New Revelation. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1918; New York: George H. Doran, 1918. * The Vital Message. London & Toronto: Hodder & Stoughton, 1919; New York: George H. Doran, 1919. *The British Campaign in France and Flanders, January to July 1918. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1920. * The Wanderings of a Spiritualist. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1921; New York: George H. Doran, 1921. * The Coming of the Fairies. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1922. * Memories and Adventures. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1924; Boston: Little, Brown, 1924. * The History of Spiritualism. (2 volumes), London & New York: Casell, 1926. * The Edge of the Unknown. London & New York: G.P. Putnam, 1930. Juvenile *''Three of Them: About naughtiness, and frogs, and historical pictures. New York: George H. Doran, 1919.Three of Them: About naughtiness, and frogs, and historical pictures (1919), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 9, 2013. London: John Murray, 1923. Collected editions *''Collected Works. (6 volumes), London: Smith, Elder, 1903.Collected Works (1903), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 9, 2013. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI. *''Conan Doyle's Best Books'' (edited by Frederic Dorr Steele). (3 volumes), New York: P.F. Collier, 1904. Volume 1, Volume II, Volume III Letters *''In Quest of Truth: Being a correspondence between Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Captain H. Stansbury, R.N.'' London: Watts, 1914. *''Letters to the Press''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1986. Except where noted bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arthur Conan Doyle, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 7, 2013. References External links ;Bibliographies * Arthur Conan Doyle Society Bibliography * Sherlock Holmes Society ACD Bibliography ;Texts * * Works at Project Gutenberg Australia * Online works available from The University of Adelaide Library Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of British authors Category:Mystery fiction bibliographies